


Raving Goes Wild

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Boys Kissing, Burping, Choking, Clubbing, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dancing, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drunk Sex, Emetophilia, Exhibitionism, In Public, Jackson has platinum blonde hair because Colton is fucking hot like that, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Vomiting, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags first!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Raving Goes Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags first!!!

“Do you really need me for this? He looks quite drunk, he’d be into anything.” Erica sighed a bit as she adjusted her blonde wavy locks.  
“Yes, I need you, because I don’t know if he’s bi. If only I’d go up to him and he’d freak out..that’d be so humiliating, but if it’s the two of us, he’d clearly be into you and meanwhile discretely I could experience if he’s into me.” 

[ The Prototypes – Redose playing in the club ]

“Gosh, Isaac, instead of just hitting on him, you’re making such a big fuss about it, but fine I’ll help you, but if he wants to get in bed with me, I’m out of here, because Jackson is definitely not my type.” Erica rolled her eyes then eventually grabbed onto Isaac’s hand to pull him along the crowd to where Jackson was slowly shaking his head to the rhythm of the music. Erica didn’t hesitate any longer so she just stepped up to Jackson while she wrapped an arm around him. “Hey, wanna dance with us?” Right then Isaac appeared behind her, he smiled over at Jackson who placed his hands onto Erica’s hip before he spread some kisses along her neck. Isaac felt like Jackson wouldn’t even notice him but when their eyes met above Erica’s shoulder, Isaac looked surprised as he felt Jackson’s hand at the back of his neck, feeling as he was pulled closer. Erica remained there for a few more seconds but she soon noticed Jackson began to be quite interested in Isaac, so with a relief she slipped out from the two boys. “Have fun Isaac.” But the tall boy didn’t even hear anything as he was so focused on Jackson, especially now that their bodies were pressed together tightly. It didn’t need as much as a minute when Jackson kissed the tall boy hungrily, also Isaac groaned when Jackson’s hand slipped under his jeans. “I want to fuck you Isaac. Now.” Jackson began to leave bite marks all over the taller boy’s delicate neck while he kept rubbing Isaac’s growing erection through his underwear. “What makes you think I want to be fucked by you?” However Isaac craved for it still didn’t hide his cocky behavior. “Because I’m everyone’s type.” A shiver ran along Isaac’s spine. There was something sexy in Jackson’s confidence plus narcissism, what would have been annoying in other guys, but this made Jackson even hotter in the taller boy’s eyes. “Let’s get out of here then.” Isaac grabbed onto Jackson’s wrist tightly to let him know he wasn’t exactly a submissive type. Isaac thought fucking in clubs’ toilets became almost an everyday routine for people just like doing it in their bedroom. So he had other plans in mind. 

[ The xx - Infinity (Flufftronix Remix) playing in the distance ]

They got out of the crowded club through the back exit what led to a dark alley which also functioned as the smoking area of the night club. “You want to be fucked out here?” Jackson pinned Isaac against the wall as the both of them ignored two young boys who were having their cigarettes but from the state they were in, it was more likely weed. “I love doing it in public, so people can see my perfect body.” Sure, Jackson was drunk but Isaac knew it wasn’t the alcohol what made him say that, but the lacrosse team captain was actually like that. “Show me what you got then.” Isaac kissed Jackson’s neck all over. Fuck! Even his aftershave had an extremely sexy scent what made Isaac want to fuck him already. He wondered if their dominance would work well together but so far it was better than Isaac had imagined it to be. A cocky smirk appeared on Jackson’s face before he unzipped his jeans and pulled his 7 inches long cock out. “On your knees.” Jackson grinned as Isaac first kissed him hungrily, his whole body was filled with arousal for the handsome team captain. Isaac knelt down, and licked at the wet head of Jackson’s cock first, then took him wholly. They ignored the nearby two boys’ comments which were rather flirty than offensive. Jackson bent his neck back and held his eyes on the dark sky while he was thrusting his hip towards the curly boy’s head. The taste Jackson had was turning Isaac on even more. He stopped occasionally to bite at Jackson’s hip bones, lick his abs but as his curls were pulled on, he soon continued sucking the thick dick.  
Without any warning Isaac stood back up and once he undid the zipper on his pants he firmly pushed Jackson down, who without further ado took Isaac’s cock inside his mouth, teasingly he was biting at it, his size was around the same as Jackson’s. “Fuck my throat.” Isaac ran his fingers along Jackson’s short locks while he grinned, he loved all the orders from the other boy, whether it had to do with submission or domination. Isaac held tight onto the back of Jackson’s head and gave a few light thrusts before he began to hump against Jackson’s throat. He stopped though when Jackson gagged and backed off as he threw up a little. The beta thought they’ll stop it after what just happened but he moaned when Jackson took his cock back inside his mouth. When the next time it happened again and he saw Jackson’s rock hard cock, it made him realize that Jackson was getting off on this. However twisted it seemed to Isaac even this was a sexy thing for him to witness, maybe it was the adrenaline but he found everything fucking hot in connection with Jackson. “Yeah, choke on my dick, babe.” Isaac grabbed tightly onto Jackson’s dyed platinum blonde locks, and pulled him deep against himself till Jackson’s nose poked his abdomen. The beta threw his head back when he felt Jackson’s hands grabbed onto his ass cheeks as he was sucking on him. Jackson didn’t pull back this time as he threw up then after a few seconds of break he let Isaac to fuck his throat again. The blonde boy stopped for a second then spit onto Isaac’s cock as he smirked up at him, he needed a little recovery time while he wanked himself till the break. Isaac meanwhile grabbed tightly onto his cheek and stroked the filthy line of his lips. “You’re fucking hot.” “I’m aware of that.” Jackson answered with a grin on his face, before he took Isaac’s cock back inside his mouth, he gagged immediately when the round head was hit against his throat, he burped then spat onto Isaac’s cock again. “There you go.” Isaac said with a lustful look on his face before he thrust his cock back inside.

[ Maestro Harrell – Olympus playing in the distance ]

Soon Jackson stood back and kissed Isaac for a while as he rubbed his cock against his. The werewolf was sure, there was no way he’d have kissed someone after he was being sick but Jackson was the living exception for that, and damn, the kiss was so good. “I’m gonna make you my bitch.” Jackson snickered at Isaac’s comment then he grabbed onto Isaac’s neck, he slightly pressed his claws against the boy’s flesh. “Not if I’m gonna make you my bitch first.” Jackson looked amused when a pair of yellow eyes stared back at him, and he was pushed against the wall, with Isaac’s cock pressed against his hole. They long ago stopped caring about the curious eyes on them as all the guests were totally wasted to care about such. As the air conditioning broke down at the club, the open exit door made the music even louder which only made the fucking better. Isaac without preparation thrust his cock inside Jackson and bit onto his neck. “Fuck you!” Jackson groaned from the temporary pain but pushed his arse back against the taller boy’s crotch. “I thought pain turns you on too.” “You were right, Isaac.” Jackson grabbed tight onto the other’s neck while he was being rutted against the wall. After a few more thrusts Isaac pulled himself out, he grabbed onto one of the nearby containers’ side, and then he bent down to present himself to Jackson. “Hey, can I join you guys?” A tough bearded guy walked over to them but when he met with Jackson’s glowing eyes and his sharp claws the man immediately backed off. Jackson knelt down soon to eat Isaac’s pale ass out. He was lapping at the boy’s hole while he was jerking himself off. He stick his tongue inside Isaac’s hole, he was trying to push it as deep as he could, then he got up on his feet to fuck the other. “Do you think you can handle my big cock?” Jackson didn’t wait for an answer as he thrust firmly inside the boy’s hole. He felt so damn tight that it made Jackson come almost in the minute as he entered him. His hands wrapped tightly around Isaac’s neck as he was fucking him ruthlessly. Soon Jackson groaned on a hoarse voice as he emptied his seeds inside the beta’s hole. “Suck it all out Jackson.” Isaac panted when he felt Jackson’s mouth on his hole, he pushed the come out at the same time as Jackson was sucking it out of him. “How do you want to come?” Jackson asked before he kissed the werewolf, as he was sharing some of his own come, he licked the boy’s wet tongue while his pulse was extremely fast. “I want to come onto your dirty throat.” He didn’t have to ask twice as Jackson was already down on his knees. Isaac thrust a few more times into the other’s mouth before he began to squirt his come down on the boy’s throat. Isaac smirked how it made Jackson to gag then burp, but he swallowed it all down. The taller boy bit onto his lower lip when Jackson licked the sensitive slit at his cock before he stood up and kissed him widely. “We need to do this again.” Isaac mumbled as he fondled Jackson’s lips. The handsome platinum blonde boy nodded slightly as he was leaned against Isaac. “Yeah but now drive me home, I’m too drunk to drive. You can stay over..there are some even filthier stuff I’ve been craving to finally try out with someone.” After Isaac pulled their jeans back on, he drove them to Jackson’s house in the Porsche while the both of them couldn’t waited to continue what they’ve started.


End file.
